1. Field
The following description relates to an object lens driving device, and more particularly, to an object lens driving device that may improve a vibration characteristic of an object lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disc drives are used to record information to a rotating disc and read information from the disc. An optical disc drive is equipped with a spindle motor for rotating a disc and an optical pickup for recording information on the disc and reading information that is recorded on the disc. The optical pickup may be moved by a transfer motor in a radial direction of a disc.
The optical pickup includes an object lens driving device. The object lens driving device typically has a voice coil type motor structure in which a movable body including an object lens is elastically supported on a fixed body. The movable body is actuated by a magnetic circuit for focusing and tracking. For example, the movable body may be moved in a focus direction or a tracking direction, with respect to the fixed body. Typically the magnetic circuit is embodied by a drive coil provided on the movable body and a permanent magnet provided on the fixed body. In order to ensure stable recording/reproduction quality, stability in a driving characteristic of an object lens is needed.